Mafia Gazette Past Issue 126
The Mafia Gazette Issue 126 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Saturday 10th February 'ANGELS GAIN GROUND IN MOB WAR ' On the afternoon of Feb 8th, while most of us were preparing for a peaceful dinner at home, gunshots could be heard in Miami, as the Angels With Dirty Faces Earner, TheStreetLawyer also known as Matteo Vestieri, and notorious Conceptualist, Saint, fought it out. A short fight ensued with TheStreetLawyer lying dead, only minutes after it all began. Two bodyguards lay dead around him while Saint instantly fled the murder scene. Saint was rumoured to have been marked as public enemy number one to the Miami-based Angels, following their previous encounters with the Conceptualist gunman. A train took Saint to Atlanta, where it is rumoured he expected his wound to heal, only to engage himself in a gunfight with AWDF Made Man, Sabacthani. Another short fight ensued, leaving Saint dead, and ending his murder spree, with such victims as MoneyPenny, Nicoli_Stanislav, and RonnieKray. The death of Saint raises questions over the outcome of this war. Will the Conceptualists display another unexpected attack? Or will the Angels take advantage of the death of a Conceptualist big gun and look to finish what they started? With the remaining Conceptualist “big hitters” still in apparent hiding, with only citizen mouthpiece BillyBathtub openly roaming the streets, the advantage would seemingly lay with the Miami Angels, although the remaining Conceptualists should not be discounted due to their overwhelming experience in warfare. This war still appears to be anyone’s for the taking. More news on this story as it comes. 'SINNERS AT SAINT’S FUNERAL ' The ever growing trend of disrespect and unwanted antics at funerals continued with the service following the death of Saint. As an Atlanta chapel began to fill up, tempers flared between two of the funeral goers. BillyBathtub and Devil began to publicly bicker, much to the distain of some other attendees. Despite attempts made by both Jackie_Giamatti and Fox to stop the argumentative pair, they continued regardless, with Jim-Garrison eventually jumping in on the end of the argument with some snide remarks of his own, directed towards BillyBathtub. All three are described as seasoned members of the community, all people who should know better. So why is it that people like these choose to lower themselves, and jointly their public opinion, by stooping to such acts at times that are supposed to be for mourning and remembrance? It is a commonly shared opinion that these incidents of one-upmanship and “final word syndrome” are strongly related to ego, and the need for petty point scoring. One thing is for certain, if these people can honestly look at their actions and think they were right for behaving in such a way, there is indeed something gravely wrong in our society. 'LOTTERY RAISES ODDS ON WINNING ' The Community Grant Foundation has announced to the Gazette that it will be lowering the criteria for winning the Community Lottery. The opening announcement stated that entrants had to match five or more of the seven balls numbered between one and forty-nine will now be three, raising the chances of winning a prize dramatically. A spokesman for the Grant Foundation stated that the entries for the lottery had been poor, however this was probably due to the fact that it would be difficult for anyone to guess the correct combination of numbers. This prompted the move to enable more funds to be given out to people in the community. The lottery was set up on the back of the Grant Initiative, as few people were applying for grants, and was announced earlier this week. The first draw on Wednesday saw no winners and it was decided that this was not acceptable to the tenet of the Foundation, which was to aid the community with cash handouts. The prizes for winning the Community lottery were set at two and a half million dollars on Wednesdays and five million dollars on a Saturday. This sum will be paid out in full to any who win and will not have to be shared between however many winners there are each draw. A limit has been set of a maximum of five tickets per person however only one prize will be awarded per entrant. Our own Editor In Chief, Carmela DeAngelis-Giunta is the face of the Grant Foundation and is the contact point for sending in lottery entries. At a dollar a ticket, the payout is substantial and would give anyone a boost. Once again however, winners’ names will be shrouded in secrecy unless that person agrees to publicity. Any winners doing so will be announced here in the Gazette. 'GAZETTE MILLIONS COMPETITION PAGE - DEFINING MOMENTS IN MAFIA HISTORY ' Welcome to the new Gazette competition page. We hope to be able to bring you a weekly prize competition, asking for your letters and views on certain subjects. This week we will be asking for you the reader to send in your “Defining Moment In History” where you can tell us what you think the turning points, the crunch points, the parts where one thing has meant that our community was affected enough to take a new path, or just those golden moments that stick out in our minds as great days for the community or for you as individuals. There will be several prizes up for grabs, and the total prize fund is in excess of five million dollars. A prize of one million dollars each will be awarded to the writer of the best letter and the best viewpoint article, with other prizes for runners up, as well as prizes for categories such as most amusing, most interesting/informative, and “the one that got away”, being a prize for the one the judges liked the most, but wasn’t a category winner. So, to win one of these prizes, please send your letters and articles in to the Gazette offices here in Chicago addressed to either CarmelaDeAngelis or Randle. Entries should be in no later than the end of Thursday each week and the winning entries will be printed in our Bumper Weekender Edition on a Saturday. 'MOB HELPERS TAKE TO THE STREETS ' A new initiative has taken to the streets this week, with the name of Head-Starts for Hoodlums. Fronted by Portia, and supported by Mr-W and Randle, it appears to be a schooling agency for those entering the life of crime with little or no experience. We managed to bag an early interview with Portia to discuss the new group, once again you heard it first in The Mafia Gazette. We began by asking what prompted her to push forward with the group. In reply she stated that it had been a project she had envisioned for some time now, seeing the struggles that newcomers to the life of crime have to put up with, most not lasting their first few days off the boat. She stated that the defining factor was actually an early success story, an immigrant she coached straight from the dockyard who has now turned out to be a valuable member of society. No names were given, for the protection of the person involved. It is known that there have been one or two other influential members of the community that have expressed their willingness to help, beyond the three mentioned above, though no further names have been put forward at this time. The service is described by Portia to be more of guidance, and the offer of a friendly face, than one of direct coaching, with people being made aware of the choices available throughout the nation with regards to crime families, rather than just joining the first one that asks them. It was strongly underlined that the Head-Starts for Hoodlums campaign is merely a guide along the path of the criminal, and that all decisions are ultimately left up to the individual. Also the name is not entirely indicative of the support offered, Hoodlums are not the only rank that will be able to take up this service. Any rank can come to a Mob Helper for advice or guidance, no fee is asked for the assistance, and there are no time limits on the service. Portia was keen to point out that this is not a family, or a recruiting ground for a specific family. No responsibility is taken by Head-Starts for Hoodlums for the people they coach, they are merely advisors, a friend to call on for guidance when needed. We will bring you more on this interesting new organization as it develops over the coming weeks. 'FBI MOST WANTED LIST ' In an act of compliance with law enforcement agencies, The Gazette will now be printing a most wanted list in each edition. The information is supplied by the authorities, and printed directly without alteration, so The Gazette in no way takes any liability for the content of the article. United States Federal Government Most Wanted list, top ten. 1 – Albert-Neri Wanted for murder, extortion, kidnapping, possession with intent to supply narcotics, large-scale tax evasion, and grand larceny. Considered armed and extremely dangerous. All sightings should be reported to Detective Mike Swansen, Miami PD. Public are advised not to approach. 2 – Bart_Biggs Wanted for murder, fraud, tax evasion, kidnapping, armed robbery, wounding with intent to kill, and extortion. Considered armed and dangerous, should not be approached by the public, report sightings to Detective Sean O’Flaherty, NYPD. 3 – Ronin Wanted for murder, attempted murder, racketeering, trading in illegal firearms, robbery, kidnapping, and supplying illegal narcotics. Considered armed and dangerous, public are advised to approach with caution. All information on his whereabouts should be reported to Detective Jack Johnson, Las Vegas PD. 4 – MrValentine Wanted for murder, attempted murder, tax evasion, fraud, money laundering, and possession of illegal firearms. Not considered to be a threat to the public, although caution is advised if approaching. Information on the above crimes should be reported to Special Agent Rory Fielding, FBI headquarters, Washington DC. 5 – St-Miguel Wanted for money laundering, possession and supply of illegal firearms, tax evasion, and fraud. Suspect is not considered a risk to the public, sightings should be reported to Detective Jack Johnson, Las Vegas PD. 6 – Tarby Wanted for kidnapping, murder, racketeering, extortion, and armed robbery. Suspect is considered armed and dangerous, and should not be approached. Information should be reported to Sgt. Jack Flannigan, Atlanta PD. 7 – OttoWhackew Wanted for murder, attempted murder, unlawful wounding, possession of illegal firearms, possession with intent to supply narcotics, piracy, kidnapping, and larceny. Suspect is considered armed and dangerous, and should not be approached. Information should be passed to Sgt. Brad Majors, LAPD. 8 – Krazytrain Wanted for questioning over a spate of kidnappings and murders. Should be approached with caution. Any information on this individual should be directed to FBI headquarters, Washington DC, for the attention of Field Agent Maxwell O’Rourke. 9 – Tony-Montana Wanted for questioning in relation to the murder of FrancescoVicetta. Information on this case should be forwarded to Detective Mike Swansen, Miami PD. 10 – Sabacthani Wanted for questioning in relation to the death of Saint. Any witnesses to this crime are asked to report to Sgt. Jack Flannigan, Atlanta PD. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Aurora Borealis - Mystic to the Mob Following her successful mystic tour of the East Midlands, Aurora is back in the USA and accepting bookings. Cross Aurora’s palm with silver and utilise Aurora’s AMAZING link with the ‘other side’: - Receive insightful and accurate* details of your future - Communicate with dead loved ones. - Find out what Fate has in store for YOU! Visit the phenomenal Aurora NOW. *Accuracy not guaranteed. Aurora Borealis does not accept liability for distress, inaccuracies, or the consequences of ‘other worldly’ advice followed.”